The present invention relates to a tea tray assembly and, more particularly, to a tea tray assembly permitting easy manufacture and assembly, discharging water and fragments of tea leaves, permitting ease of use, and avoiding accumulation of water and untidiness.
A tea tray can support a teapot, tea cups, and other tea making tools and can be made of various materials, such as metal, wood, bamboo, and a ceramic material. Tea trays generally include a single layer or a dual layer structure. In a single layer structure, a water outlet coupler having a water outlet is disposed on a side of a tea tray, and a drainage tube is coupled to an outer periphery of the water outlet coupler, such that waste tea/water and fragments of tea leaves on the tea tray can be discharged via the water outlet and the drainage tube.
However, in the single layer structure, the diameter of the water outlet is smaller than an inner diameter of the drainage tube, such that a resistance could occur due to existence of air in the drainage tube while draining water. The water drainage is not smooth, the flow of water is slow, and water is apt to accumulate on the tea tray. Furthermore, the fragments of tea leaves in the water flow are pat to get stuck in the water outlet and must be cleaned and removed manually.
In a tea tray having a double layer structure, a drainage hole is defined in an upper supporting disc, and a lower supporting disc is used to receive waste tea/water. When it is desired to clean the lower supporting disc, the upper supporting disc must be removed, which is relatively inconvenient. Furthermore, the lower supporting disc has a relatively large area, which is troublesome to the user cleaning the tea tray.
Thus, a need exists for a novel tea tray that mitigates and/or obviates the above disadvantages.